Til summer comes around
by Skillet's Lady Goddess
Summary: Jaria Songfic to Lady Antebellum's Need you now. It's the Xmas/New Years Eve holiday and it's lonely for Maria and John. What happens when the two meet up again at Ashley Massaro's New Year's Eve Bash? The Final Jaria Fic! Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N's: Ok so as you all know this is a songfic and clearly it took me forever to figure out on what I wanted to do.

So I finally finished by picking out the guy and the girl… John Cena and Maria Kanellis… Jaria :D

And as everyone knows I don't own the Superstars or the Divas of the WWE, they are all in trademarked by WWE so I don't own them like I don't own the song either. Keith Urban Owns Til Summer Comes around I just fell in love with the song and brought out a story for it…

Hopefully if people like it then there might be Maria's side of a song fic coming up it's just I need reviews for it to happen so again, If people are reading, please review and tell me if I should continue or not cause I don't know if I'll make a Maria side One shot between her and John…

Anyway I hope you all enjoy and sorry for the long introduction XD…

~*~

_Til Summer Comes Around by Keith Urban Album: Defying Gravity_ :D

August 31, 2001 shouldn't have come so soon and yet it did. Summer was coming to an end, leaving a heartbroken John, at his current residence in Venice Beach, California, looking at the candied pictures of the girl of his dreams on the mantel of the fireplace. He smirked seeing the cute redhead smile while he made a funny face. Shaking his head he walked away still smiling at the picture he just stared at.

_Another long summer's come and gone  
I don't know why it always ends this way  
The boardwalk's quiet  
And the carnival rides  
Are as empty as my broken heart tonight.  
_

What he didn't know was how Maria Kanellis felt for him. Sure there were some moments that he didn't want to let go and only hoped that he could see her again. Just closing his eyes the memories flooded his mind.

_But I close my eyes and one more time_

He never felt so in love with a girl that seemed like a dream. They met up by just waiting in line for the Ferris wheel and yet being in two different lines, somehow their luck, they sat together. He saw the way she looked at him slowly and steadily knowing that she was gazing. He knew the look like it was a song playing in his head and it just flattered him more to know another look from a girl, got to take his heart fully.

_We're spinning around and you're holding on tightly_

They seemed to get along well. They talked about their passions in life and what they were trying to get in. He was working out into getting with the Wrestling Business while she tried to make a name for herself. After a while as the sun was setting, they jumped back on the Ferris wheel taking in the beauty of the sky, he did the unthinkable while she held on to him.

_The words came out  
_

"I love you," He whispered against her ear. Her head turn as his lips took hers.

_I kissed your mouth_

_No Fourth of July has ever burned so brightly  
You had to go I understand,  
But you promised you'd be back again_

He heard that innocent giggle from her lips as she pulled back looking into his eyes. He blinked, slowly seeing a slight smile crease as her hand caressed the side of his face. He brought his hand up keeping her there for the moment.

"I'll be back next summer, this was fun." She whispered softly. He saw the look in her eyes that she wanted to see him again. "I promise." She leaned forward kissing the other side of his cheek as the wheel brought them back down to the ground letting them get off and vanish into the night.

_And so I wander around this town  
'Til the summer comes around _

He blinked his eyes opened again, sighing taking a glance at the mantle once more seeing the Maria's picture beside their funhouse studio pictures. He smiled nodding, getting ready to hit the gym hopefully there would be a talent scout waiting for him and ask him to train in a development camp with a big company.

_I got a job working at the old park pier  
and every Summer now for five long years_

After moving out from California, he made his way to Fort Myers, Florida taking a job at the pier over the summer when he wasn't working for the WWE and chillin at home. Still haven't heard anything from Maria. Sure over the past summers before making it big in 2003 brought an end to the fun that brought him closer to Maria. Now here it was the summer of 2006 and he looked around the crowded pier, looking for that one redhead. He groaned lowly, shaking his head as he went back into helping the local venders of their needs.

_I grease the gears, fix the lights, tighten bolts, straighten the tracks  
And I count the days 'til you just might come back  
_

Hoping and praying, he just wished that he could travel back in time to be with Maria and ask her to be with him as a girlfriend. _I guess I'll live with the thought of it just being memories of the summers we had until I made it big_, he closed his eyes again thinking back of what wend down.

_Then I close my eyes and one more time  
We're spinning around and you're holding on tightly_

They rode the Ferris wheel first once they met up and talked about their journeys to their dreams while going around in a circle. It was like they were lost best friends who didn't miss a beat, they were laughing like kids as they chased each other before getting back to the wheel at dark like they've done for two years now. He smirked, feeling her arms wrap around his waist sitting closer to him than before, like they've been dating since forever. Looking down, he saw her hair shine in the moons glow.

_The words came out_

His eyes blinked, watching those green ones look up at him. "Hm?" He saw her shake her head. "Maria you can tell me?"

"I ah…" She bit her lip when she got nervous. He noticed that off the bat when the first time they talked.

"Maria, I can…"

"I love you too." She answered seeing a smile appear on his lips.

He smirked, leaning down lightly pressing his lips against hers.

_I kissed your mouth  
No Fourth of July has ever burned so brightly  
You had to go I understand,  
But you swore that you'd be back again _

There after ten minutes of being on the Ferris wheel it came to a stop, having everyone get off for the night. He walked her back to her car like a gentleman watching her head shake. "What, girly?"

She looked up at him with those lost eyes of hers. "You know how it's going to go." She answered lightly as he nodded. "But you know, I'll be back so if you're still here or somewhere else, I'll find you." She winked, standing on the tips of her toes kissing his check before getting into her car and driving off.

_And so I'm frozen in this town  
'Til the summer comes around_

He deeply sighed getting back in the zone, letting his hands work about.

"So stranger, you're now mister big shot,"

He blinked, slowing down hearing that voice. His head slowly turned around, making his eyes lock with those same green eyes he fell for. "Maria?" He whispered seeing the redhead nod smiling.

_Comes Around  
_

Hearing that giggle again, made him whole and complete. Dropping his tools he rushed over wrapping his arms around her trimmed waist, smelling in that scented hair of the California beach sea air. "I thought I was never going to see you again?"

"John, there are reasons why we leave," She whispered to him, feeling his head pull back looking at her. She smiled hearing him smirk.

"I thought for sure our careers were never going to cross paths into seeing each other again," He kissed the top of her head.

She sighed, giving her best 'come on, you gotta be kidding me' look. "John seriously I'm still out in California while you're working for the best company that could possibly show your talents." She smiled seeing him slightly blush. "John! You're blushing!"

"Am not," He chuckled feeling her wrap her arms around his waist head resting against his chest. Inhaling that scent she carried was enough to bring him back from dreaming. Looking down on her, he felt happy, like nothing could stop him. "You want to go do what we did every time we met up at amusement parks for the summer?"

She nodded, bringing her head up as she showed her pearly whites to him. "Of course," She answered feeling him lace his fingers with hers as they jogged over to the wheel.

_And I close my eyes and  
You and I are stuck on the Ferris wheel  
Rocking with the motion_

They giggled as they slowly moved around the bench seating of the Ferris wheel being those same love struck teenagers like they used to when they first met up. After a while he brought the redhead to his side, draping her legs over his lap looking into her eyes as the sun set.

_And hand in hand we cried and laughed  
Knowing that love belonged to us girl, if only for a moment_

Shaking her head, she leaned in close to him.

_And "Baby I'll be back again," you whispered in my ear_

Seeing the look in her eyes, he knew it was heartbreaking for her to even say that. Just for the one time in five years that within the two that they haven't seen each other, she was going to leave him again. He sighed, as they got back to the ground, helping her out of the basket. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he pulled her close to him.

"I don't want you to go, Ria." He whispered lowly.

She smirked, "Yeah I know." She looked up at him seeing the hurt in his eyes. Sighing, her eyes lowered. "And I don't want to leave either."

That brought a smile to his face. "Then stay with me?" He asked seeing her eyes bug out. "Please?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry John, I can't I have to head back out. I only got a week of vacation to use from Work."

_But now the winter wind is the only sound_

He nodded, understanding what she meant. "All right I guess this is goodbye." He brought her into a hug feeling her arms wrap around his neck. He held in what every man had a fear of doing, and that, was crying. He didn't want to show her that he was weak without her but still he needed to be strong.

_Yeah and everything is closing down  
'Til summer comes around  
'Til the summer Comes around  
_

She pulled away looking into those blue eyes of his. "So next year?" She asked seeing him shrug. Her eyes blinked, head nodding. "We'll just play it by ear." She smiled watching him return the favor.

"Maybe," He whispered, leaning down lifting her chin up, lightly leaving a peck to the cheek. "It all depends on where and what's going on with our lives." He replied, seeing her nod once more.

"Ok," She answered giving him one last hug goodbye before finally leaving. "I'll see you next year hopefully John." She pulled back waving, lightly smiling, as she saw him do the same. She sighed, turning her back to him as she walked off into the night.

_'Til it comes around  
And comes around  
_

John stood there, hands shifting into the pockets of his jeans looking down at the boards of the pier, lightly kicking the gravel that was there. He glanced back up blinking seeing no trace of the Redhead again. Nodding, he brushed his hand over his hair finally heading to his car off to his home to think. He couldn't possibly forget that feeling that connected with the two of them. It felt real and made him feel alive of just being with her again.

_And I miss you baby,  
_

He sighed, getting into his new home taking a picture out of his back pocket, placing it right next to the others sitting on his fireplace mantle again. His eyes started to water, knowing he lost the good thing in his life. Lowering his head, he muttered out the words, "I miss you Maria…"

_Oo and I miss you baby_

So You guys like... Would you like a Maria side to see if they get together? Review and let me know :) Thanks :D

* * *


	2. Who's that Girl

Thank you so much for the reviews and wanting a Maria side of things! You guys are amazing! :D Anyway things change and so has the song. Originally I planned on One that Got Away by Brooke Hogan but after going through my playlist of songs that I had I listened to this one in particular and just fell in love with the thought of Maria finally meeting up with John again but this time seeing a different girl with him when she thought it was her.

I hope you all like the next installment of the Jaria songfic…

* * *

_Who's that Girl_ by Hilary Duff Album: Hilary Duff (2004)

~*Flashback to 2006*~

_She pulled away looking into those blue eyes of his. "So next year?" She asked seeing him shrug. Her eyes blinked, head nodding. "We'll just play it by ear." She smiled watching him return the favor._

"_Maybe," He whispered, leaning down lifting her chin up, lightly leaving a peck to the cheek. "It all depends on where and what's going on with our lives." He replied, seeing her nod once more._

"_Ok," She answered giving him one last hug goodbye before finally leaving. "I'll see you next year hopefully John." She pulled back waving, lightly smiling, as she saw him do the same. She sighed, turning her back to him as she walked off into the night_

~*~

Since then, Maria Kanellis wondered. She'd gone to the carnivals that came into town every year and lost hope. She loved that man with her heart and she didn't see him. Shaking her head she looked down at her cell seeing the picture of the man who took her heart the first time she met him, John Cena. It was only eight years ago when they finally met up and talked on what they wanted to do with their lives.

Sure it was her fault that left him in a broken heap every time she had to leave but when she arrived back to the place they first met she felt complete. Now here she was in 2009, stepping into the company that he was in. After talking with the trainers and promoters she had her shot and she was well ready for it and watch that surprised look on John's face, when she arrived in front of him.

Her heart skipped, hearing that same laugh come from the most romantic guy she had ever met. Just as she was about to sneak up on him, she saw another girl wrap her arms around his neck. Speechless and petrified she didn't know what to do.

_There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me_

Just standing there in the middle of the hallway she didn't even manage to muster up the courage to go and talk to him, but why should she? After seeing that brunette loose waved hair flow over her shoulders seeing John lean down leaving a kiss on her cheek, she didn't think he'd remember her and their time over the summers past.

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world_

She turned on her heel, making her way back to the main producers; she talked to them about the whole storyline that was happening after seeing that she was in it. She shook her head, "I can't be in it anymore."

"What do you mean you can't be in it anymore?" The girl asked looking at her. "You have…"

"Can I just be placed as the person to interview the superstars for right now," She asked seeing the others look at her then at each other. "Please?"

The girl sighed finally nodding giving the redhead her choice. Maria smiled, turning heading out of the room making the final mistake of looking back down the same hallway seeing him full out kissing the brunette girl up against the wall. Her heart finally broke, her world, her life and the one thing that kept hope in shattered, as she walked to her locker room to get ready for her first night.

_It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life_

While in the locker room, the door opened seeing the brunette girl walk in with a blonde and another redhead as they talked. Maria kept her head down flipping through her phone seeing the images of her and John together.

_Seems like everything's the same around me  
When I look again and everything has changed_

The brunette started talking to her friends. "So then he took me to the movies and he was so sweet! He even bought me Red Roses!" She squealed with the other girls who giggled as well.

Her ears weren't deceiving her John really did move on. Shaking her head, she stood up slipping the phone back into her back pocket swiftly moving out of the room trying to not hear anymore of the mushiness that this chick was rubbing in her face.

"So, was he good?" The blonde diva asked wiggling her eyebrows trying to hint at something.

The brunette girl smirked, "What do you think?" And with that the three friends went into a laughing frenzy as Maria stood there, more speechless just looking out the door into the hallway.

Sighing, she finally left the room, fighting the tears of flowing out of those eyes. Having her head lower, her hands covered her face finally running down the hallway trying to get out of the pain that was eating at her heart.

_I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be_

Sure, within minutes she sobered up and got into character with her make-up still in tacked and perfect while she held the mike in her hands waiting for the person she would be interviewing for the Raw segment of the show.

The girl producer walked up to her. "Ok Maria, you're going to interview John Cena who has a main event match up against Randy Orton while his Girlfriend Candice Michelle is with him."

Maria's eyes lowered finally hearing the girl who took John's heart from her. She breathed out lightly finally nodding, "Yep I'll be sure that I ask him all that I know and how he feels about the big match."

"Good," She clasped the five foot seven and a half girl's shoulder, smiling before leaving the new Raw Reporter to do her work.

The Redhead sighed, now waiting for the moment of truth of her once Knight and shining armor to show up and talk to her. Glancing at her feet she heard the demon girl giggle. _Show time Maria girl, get it together now. _She thought finally snapping her head up placing on that smile as John came up to her with Candice on his arm.

That's when she saw him finally look at her with those blue eyes of his. She blinked seeing that blank stare. "Maria?"

She smiled, finally getting into character. "So John, how are you preparing for this match against the Legend Killer and supposedly proclaimed one man Dynasty, Randy Orton?" She asked as those eyes of his blinked. She moved the mike out to him while he talked.

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world_

She stood there as John rambled on but all that she kept looking at was the girl who stared at her with daggers like eyes piercing her skin. She didn't care, bringing her attention back to John by seeing those lips smile when he said something brought her heart to fall deeper into that black hole it was getting sucked into.

_It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?_

After the interview got done, she quickly moved out of the way heading back to the locker room. Tilting her head to the side, she overheard John tell Candice that he would be right back. _So now after finding out that I work here you're gonna talk to me._ She thought hearing the running footsteps catch up to her.

"Maria!" She turned seeing John's smiling face. She returned the smile back seeing him take her hands. "OH my god, what… how…"

"Hey I told you I would find a way to see you and," She paused, pulling her hands away from him, shrugging. "Here I am."

John sighed, getting close to her wrapping his tower like arms around her body. She trembled at his touch but remembered who he was with. "John, please not here."

He looked down on her, pulling back. "Why can't I hug you Maria?" He looked puzzled on what she was saying.

_I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
Who made you sad  
I'm not sorry_

She shook her head. "Not with your girlfriend just standing down in the hallway, looking at us while she's talking to her best friends John." She sighed lowering her head trying to hide the tears that were going to slip sooner or later.

John looked over his shoulder seeing Candice look back at her friends. "Maria, Candice and I," He paused trying to get over the fact of what he was saying. "We're not…"

She shook her head. "John," Her voice was shaky as she looked up at him. "I don't think we can anymore." She looked the other way.

_But what we did  
And who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her_

Tears slipped out of her eyes as she closed them tight. John blinked as he slowly started to reach out for her. Shaking her head she stepped away from him, "No John, I got to go." She turned on her heel leaving the one man she fell for over the summer years past in the dark.

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?_

After driving her way to the hotel she was emotionally distraught. She pictured her life with that man and yet a brunette girl had him. _Candice can have him, I'm so over him!_ She got out of her car taking her luggage out from the trunk and moved her way to the lobby for the key card.

_No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world_

She waited in the elevator heading to her room getting ready to rest for the night before heading to the next town for the show. Her hand slipped into her back pocket, pulling out her cell finally looking at the pictures one last time. Shaking her head opened each and every one of them deleting it from her cell phone memory and her memory. _It'll be the last time you're in my life John, _She stopped at one of the pictures now not having the courage to delete the last of the memory.

_It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way_

Once she stepped into the room, she let go of the luggage crawled over to the bed laying down, finally staring up at the blank ceiling that was now going to be her world. Feeling her lips slowly chattering she turned her head onto the pillow letting out the loud cries of loneliness. She was never going to get her love back.

_Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life_

Turning over to the other side of her cheek, her breath harden while her chest heaved with so much pressure that the only words came out of her mouth were... "...I just need you now..." before finally falling into a deep depressed sleep...

* * *

Oh no! What have I done? XD Anyway well there was Maria's side of the song fic but seriously I think there needs something to be done… like a part three? :P Review and let me know, because really… I think you all want to know what's gonna happen with John and Maria! :D


	3. Need You Now

Thanks for those who reviewed the story and wanted to see what happened next on this fun filled Jaria fluff. Unfortunately it's coming to a close. :[ I know sad right, but who knows I might have something up my sleeve for those who like the paring of Randy and Candice, Jeff and Candice, or Randy and Mickie or anyone else that come to your mind, PM me and I'll do it, I just need to be hit with something inspiring to make me pull one of those couples out with a song fic and do what I did with John and Maria the same way.

I forgot that I didn't place the little disclaimer of saying that I don't own anything in the last fic besides the Idea. So with this one it's the same; I only own the idea that you all are going to be reading about. I don't own the song, Need you now, is by the country group Lady Antebellum while John and Maria belong to the WWE.

I hope you enjoy the final song fic of my choosing! :D

* * *

_Need you now_ By Lady Antebellum Album: Need you now (single)

_~*Flashback to October 2009*~_

_She shook her head. "Not with your girlfriend just standing down in the hallway, looking at us while she's talking to her best friends John." She sighed lowering her head trying to hide the tears that were going to slip sooner or later._

_John looked over his shoulder seeing Candice look back at her friends. "Maria, Candice and I," He paused trying to get over the fact of what he was saying. "We're not…"_

_She shook her head. "John," Her voice was shaky as she looked up at him. "I don't think we can anymore." She looked the other way._

_~*~_

_She waited in the elevator heading to her room getting ready to rest for the night before heading to the next town for the show. Her hand slipped into her back pocket, pulling out her cell finally looking at the pictures one last time. Shaking her head opened each and every one of them deleting it from her cell phone memory and her memory. 'It'll be the last time you're in my life John.' She stopped at one of the pictures now not having the courage to delete the last of the memory… _

_Turning over to the other side of her cheek, her breath, harden while her chest heaved with so much pressure that the only words came out of her mouth were... "...I just need you now..." before finally falling into a deep depressed sleep..._

_~*~_

Three months passed, nearing the big holiday festivities of being around friends and family. Maria Kanellis was all up for the friends and family part but there was something still missing in her life but she promised herself that she wouldn't go down that dark road again of seeing that summer fling at the place they both now work for, the WWE.

_Picture perfect memories, _

_Scattered all around the floor _

She had old photo albums out, scattered everywhere while she sat in the middle of the mess. She looked around seeing all the old friends and even past boyfriends that did catch her eye. She shook her head, wanted to know what was happening in the mind of the one man she couldn't get rid of. Her eyes made contact with the cutest picture of her and John.

_Reaching for the phone, _

_Cause I can't fight it anymore _

She sighed; pulling out her cell phone finally getting the nerve to call him. She wanted to see what was going on his side of the whole holiday rush and being with his love ones. But she stopped, looking straight in the living room with a blank stare. _Being with his love ones, _She thought bringing up the girlfriend he had around his arm. She shook her head biting her lower lip.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind, _

_Do I cross his mind_? She wondered, her eyes lowering as she swallowed back the dryness in her throat, fighting the nagging little voice saying 'Call him'. Shaking her head, her hand slipped back into her pocket and replaced her cell. Finally getting on her feet, she moved out of the room, making her way to the back porch on that snowy night in Chicago.

_For me it happens all the time, _

Her eyes fluttered close, seeing that image of him pop in her mind. That smile of his. The way he looks right at her. All the summer's they shared together flooded through her mind. Tears stung her eyes as her arms wrapped around waist fighting the drastic pull of pain in her stomach.

_It's a quarter after one _

_I'm all alone _

_And I need you now_

Watching the snow fall, she felt alone. Her family where out in the Bahamas', her friends were with their families and she didn't have a significant other. So peaceful and quiet she stood there, blinking her eyes away from the tears. She needed to be with him but someone else took his heart. That's when her phone rang.

_Said I wouldn't call _

_And but I lost all control _

_And I need you now_

Her heart fluttered, hoping it would be him, calling. Looking at the number she sighed, reluctantly answering the call. "Hello?" She asked dryly.

"_Maria! What's wrong?" _Her best friend Ashley Massaro asked over the phone.

She shook her head, "Nothing Ash I just thought you were someone else." She answered truthfully. "What's up?"

"_I just wanted to see what you were up to, if you wanted to come to the bash of mine in New York." _The dirty diva replied.

She smirked, "And when is this bash of yours?"

"_New Year's Eve!" _Ash answered cheerfully.

She nodded, slowly turning back around looking into her house. "I'll see what I can do hon, okay?"

"_All right, girly;" _Ash said. _"Trust me I don't think he's going to show up so come over and Party with the girls all right?"_

_And I don't know how _

_I can do without, _

The bubbly Red head sighed, "Thank you Ashley, I'll keep that in mind okay."

"_Ok Chica, I'll talk to you later. Bye!" _

"Bye, Ash." She heard the click on the other end when she said the words. Walking back into the house she thought about the party more. _Maybe going to the party will make my mind get off of him. _She thought. Sighing, she knew it wouldn't work once the clock struck midnight of seeing all the happy couples and some of the employees that she worked with kiss their love ones.

_I just need you now _

Just on the out skits of Fort Meyers, Florida; John Cena sat at the bar, swirling the drink in a shot glass around with his hand, shaking his head.

_Another shot of whiskey, _

_Can't stop looking at the door, _

Every time he heard the door open his head turned, looking over his shoulder watching a couple walk in. He sighed looking back at the substance in his glass and the counter. He just got out of the relationship with Candice two months ago after seeing Maria at the same place he works as well. All the memories he had stored away in his mind from the summers swept back to him like clothesline from hell.

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in _

_The way you did before,_

_Where was she?_ He wondered. But then again Maria flipped when he was hanging around Candice. He smirked, shaking his head. _Cause she didn't know the real truth until she saw what happened at the interview._ He pushed the glass away, tossing his head up to the ceiling.

_And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind, _

He pulled out his cell phone, flipping it open. Having his eyes look down at small screen, his heart ached. The cuteness of Maria's smile with her eyes glittering in the moonlight still left him breathless. _I wonder if she thinks of me,_ having his eyes lower, his fingers started to dial that special number.

_For me it happens all the time  
_

He groaned lowly, watching the waiting bars circle around for her to pick up. Closing his eyes tightly he just ended the call watching the black screen return to the picture of Maria. He should've waited to see if she was coming back into his life. But hell, he screwed it up, miserably. Taking a hold of his hat, he brushed through his hair. _This is so ridiculous that I'm thinking of her when I bet she now moved on_.

_It's a quarter after one _

_And I'm a little drunk _

_And I need you now,_

Slipping the phone back into his back pocket, he got up from the counter and made his way out of the bar on this December night. Paying for his one drink he made his way back to his car. He wondered what Maria was doing and who she was with. Sure he should've been with his family and friends for the holidays but he just wanted to be left alone. Until his phone started to ring, he went into his pocket pulling it out.

_Said I wouldn't call _

_But I lost all control_

_And I need you now,_

His heart beating a million miles a minute he glanced at the number. He sighed dropping his head but answered it anyway. "Hello Mr. Orton," He answered bitterly hoping it was going to be Maria but he got his best friend.

"_Okay mister moody pants, what's wrong?" _Randy Orton asked on the other end.

John shook his head, smirking. "Nothing's wrong Randy," he rolled his eyes. "What's up?"

"_Well you know the punk princess right?"_ The Legend Killer started.

He blinked, "Yeah. What about Ashley?" Now this was something that he wanted to know from his best friend.

_And I don't know _

_How I will I can do without _

"_Well I just got the word from Mickie saying she's throwing a Bash on New Year's Eve and is inviting everyone that we know," _This brought the Chain Gang Commander to a complete stand still. The third generation superstar continued. _"Needless to say I know your past relationship with Candice didn't work out too well but there might be a chance that one you met in the past, shows up again."_

His eyes blinked just staring at the door of his car. "Are you saying that Maria might be there?"

Randy shrugged on the other side of the phone. "_I don't know man! I'm not a freaking psychic," _He teased. "_I'm just saying everyone in the company's going to be there. I'm just calling you to let you know since no one else is probably going to tell you about it."_

Shaking his head, he replied, "Thanks pal. I'll remember that when you want something good to get Mickie." He smiled hearing his friend get defensive.

"_Hey man, I wasn't trying to…"_

"Relax, Randal. I was just teasing as well." He paused, thinking about the situation. There was a chance of Maria showing up to the bash Ashley Massaro was throwing before the New Year. Which now only meant; that he would have three days left here before he flew out to hang with the rest of the wrestlers. "Sure I'll be there."

"_Awesome! I'll tell Mickie who will now call Ash and let her know that you're going to be there." _

He nodded as the viper continued. _"Look I'm gonna let you go so you could book your flight into getting in New York! Later man."_

"Later Randy," He answered, hearing the other line his friend was on die. Watching the screen flash, it went back to the picture of Maria. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest. _I hope so. _He opened the car door, sliding into the seat starting up his vintage car and headed home.

_I just need you now_

He booked his flight, now headed to the Big Apple to the bash Ashley Massaro was throwing. He still couldn't believe it but there was something still worth fighting for into getting a love back right? And that's what he was planning on doing. Getting his Maria back…if she was there at the party as well. He guessed after he arrived on December 31 at the Dirty Diva's door she smiled.

"John, you made it!" Ashley pulled the current champ into a hug hearing a chuckle.

"Yeah Ash, I made it." He replied seeing the girl pull away from him. "I mean who wouldn't miss this," He looked in the huge house of hers seeing the ones he worked with mingling and dancing just letting the time fly by before the big ball to drop, "An Ashley Massaro Bash?"

Ash giggled, "All right, all right. I see your point." Stepping away from the door she let the Chain Gang Solider into her home. "Anyway John, I got to go check up on something but make yourself at home." She turned on her heel making her way up the steps to one of the rooms of her house, closing the door behind her.

_Whoa ooo whoa_

He blinked, stepping into the house. He made his way through the house finally catching up with his best friends, now smiling and talking up a storm. But in his mind he hoped that Maria would show up so he could tell her how much he needed her to be with him.

~*~

Maria's head glanced up, watching her best friend step into the room. She sighed, placing the book she was reading down marking her page.

"Are you going to come down to the party now Maria?" Ash wondered, tilting her head to the side watching her best friend look back at her.

The Red head glanced at the clock, she blinked. "Ash it's 11:30 I don't want to be a…"

"Girl you've been up in this room practically the whole night!" Ashley scowled, now walking over to the bubbly diva.

_Yes I would rather hurt _

_Than feel nothing at all _

Maria shrugged, "Yeah so? It's better than seeing Randy and Mickie in a make-out session or seeing other couples being all lovey dovey with each…" She blinked feeling her hand get pulled. Ashley just pulled her out of the chair she was in making her stand.

"Yeah, well you have other people you work with, that are single and even if they were dating I bet, that _they_ still think about the one they loved back in the past." She glared at the hazel eyed diva. "Forget that you were in a relationship and have fun tonight," She sighed, shaking her head finally stepping away from her friend. "Thirty minutes to Midnight and you're alone. What did you do for Christmas?"

_Thought about John in the comfort of my own home,_ She thought. "I went to Punk's place and spent it there with his family, since we're still close." She lied, looking out the window seeing the snow fall again.

Ash shook her head, "Fine, when you feel ready come down. Friends are here to see you too, you know." She walked out of the spare room leaving the giggly diva alone.

She nodded, lowering her head. Sure she's been here for two days but going down into that party without knowing who showed up is like heading into a death trap. _But Ash is right; _She thought finally looking back at the door that closed. _I did have other Friends that work with me and I have yet said hi to them. _She glanced down at her outfit of choice. A Tee shirt and pajama pants, oh how attractive.

She went over to her suitcase, pulling out the little black dress. She held it up to her, smiling as she started changing.

_It's a quarter after one _

_I'm alone _

_And I need you now_

After getting the dress on, along with make-up, she was ready to go. Strapping on some snazzy black heels she left the room. Not to be perfect or anything but she felt nervous. Why? She didn't know. She guessed it was how she had this dress packed first before her other clothes. Making her way down from the stairs she saw her friends. Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase brought her in warm welcome arms with their girlfriends with them smiling at the Red head.

"Maria! You made it!" Cody and Ted announced together, pulling away from the girl seeing her smile.

_And I said I wouldn't call _

_But I'm a little drunk _

_And I need you now_

"_Maria! You made it!"_ John heard those words from Randy Orton's Legacy crew. His head turned scanning the crowd looking for them.

Randy smirked, watching his friend glance around the room. "Wow, you really got it…"

"Shut up," John hissed, whipping his head back glaring at his friend. He heard Mickie giggle knowing the relationship he and Randy had. "Yes I got it bad but damn, you can't keep your mouth shut."

Mickie shook her head, "John you're just too darn cute." She quickly ran to his side, giving him a quick hug.

He blinked as she pulled away smiling to him. He returned the smile. His eyes glanced up around the room seeing those same eyes glance at him. His heart nearly stopped. "Maria," he whispered, slowly making his way over to her.

Mickie went back to Randy's side watching their friends get back together. They smiled at each other before looking over to the DJ table seeing Ashley wink, nodding her head as a job well done.

_And I don't know _

_How I can do without_

_I just need you now_

Maria looked around the room. Her eyes had to be deceiving her. John was here. _It couldn't be,_ She tilted her head watching him walk through the crowd of people just to get over to her. So this is why she felt nervous. Ashley freaking set her up into getting out of the damn room just so she could see the one true love of hers.

Lowering her head she raked her fingers through her straightened hair. _I wonder if she's around,_ her head lifted eyes glancing around the room, waiting for the brunette to show up and tackle John for even talking to her. There was no Brunette in sight besides the ones she was friends with, Mickie and Eve. _Ok either something happened or…_

"Maria?" Her head turned now seeing those blue eyes in the flesh. This wasn't helping the situation she used to be in.

John tilted his head slowly to the side, hands reaching out for hers to hold. "Ria?" He blinked watching that memorizing color in her eyes sparkle like before. "Say something?"

The red head shook her hair, sighing. "So where's your…"

"Gone, we broke up after I told her the truth." John answered seeing those eyes widened, probably in shock and happiness.

She swallowed back the dryness again, she felt a week ago. "Truth on…"

"Us," he moved closer to her. His head lowered, nose slowly brushing against her skin.

_I just need you now_

Her heart nearly stopped, hearing those words from him. She slowly smiled but stopped. "You know, seeing her with you, really killed me the most."

He sighed, pulling her into his embrace. He smiled feeling her form into his chest. "It just didn't feel the same when she was around me either." He pulled back slightly, looking down seeing those eyes slowly glisten. "She wasn't you."

"John…" She blinked hearing the turntables scratch, bringing everyone's attention to the booth and Ashley with the Microphone in her hand.

"All right people, we got a minute before the ball drops!" Ashley announced, turning on her massive flat screen TV to the channel of seeing the ball bring in the New Year.

John and Maria slowly turned, still in each other's embrace watching the ball shine bright slowly being lowering.

"30!" The friends chanted getting excited. Maria slowly looked over to the DJ booth, seeing Ash smile and her head tilted to her side. _You two look perfect! _Maria read her lips as she slowly started to blush.

_Thanks!_ She mouthed back to her friend before glancing back at the TV hearing the employees chant again.

"20!"

John slowly looked over at his best friends. He scowled seeing both Mickie and Randy smile big knowing he got his girl back. _John you needed to be with her…now. _He saw those words form from Randy's lips.

He rolled his eyes, _Thanks for this man! I wanted her back in my life. _He mouthed back to the legend killer seeing that famous smirk of his, as the countdown began.

"10... 9... 8..."

He looked back seeing Maria still looking at the screen of the ball almost getting to the numbers of 2010. _Ria, look back at me. Please._ He thought eyes slowly lowering waiting for that look of hers.

Maria had to swallow back the feeling of the butterflies but it was permanently stuck. They came back to her once those blue eyes locked with hers and his arms wrapped lightly around her waist. She closed her eyes, smiling having everything good come back to her of them. Her eyelashes fluttered opened as she glanced up watching John smile as well about something. _This is it,_ She felt her heart skipping beating at the right and wrong moments. _We're going to start over or pick it right back off from the…_

"3... 2... 1…"

"Happy New Year!" All their friends cheered aloud, popping the little streamers open as string flew all over the place. The sound of the music and fireworks went off. Confetti shot out in Times Square, covering the thousands of people in the cold but it was a memory that most of them won't forget. Maria's eyes slightly lowered, watching John move closer to her. The moment he kissed her lips, her eyes closed completely.

He pulled her closer, arms wrapping tighter around her waist. He smiled while still in the kiss, feeling her push off on to the tips of her toes and her arms wrapping around his neck pulling him closer. This is the kind of spark you feel when the girl you love wants to be with you.

Rings of the employees all started to chime in with the traditional _Auld Lang Syne_. They finally broke apart. Maria blushed more, feeling the glow of redness against her cheeks, knowing she got her New Year's wish. Her head lowered, trying to hide the fact of it but John smirked still holding her in his arms.

He slowly rocked with the chorus of people singing the song. "So you want to pick it up again?" He asked watching his girl look back up at him.

She nodded showing off her smile at him. This was going to be the best New Year she was going to deal with. But with only what happened she only managed to whisper to him…

_Oh baby I need you now_

He smiled lowering his head again. "You have me." He whispered back hearing that cute angelic giggle before he passionately kissed her for the second time.

* * *

XD Awe! I made it so cute. Well I hope you all like the last of the Three Part Song Fic for Jaria! XD I had a blast making it! Anyway I would really like to thank the people who reviewed, because without you guys… I don't think this would've been a success. So I gave it a shot and you guys liked it! Thank you!

I must really thank the Music and Artist's that inspired me into making it look so real and cute that it fit with this couple. Keith Urban, Hilary Duff and Lady Antebellum; thanks for your emotional songs that made Jaria a perfect couple after all from all their ups and downs.

And last but not least, you got to give it to Vince McMahon for having such wonderful superstars and Divas that we all fell in love with. If it wasn't for John Cena and Maria Kanellis I wouldn't know who would make a cute couple in the company besides Stephanie McMahon and Triple H… The McMahon-Helmsley era! XD But truthfully people, we have to thank WWE for having awesome people working there.

Well that's about it… Hoped you all liked it! Review please :] Thanks! :D

_**~*Skillet's Lady Goddess*~**_


End file.
